Riding the Storm Out
Riding the Storm Out is the eleventh episode of Ben 10. Plot Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are camped at Pikes Peak along with hundreds of people. Everything went by normally, until three men dressed in formal attire and a briefcase appear, one of them says that even without emotion he becomes very impatient. A frisbie comes to his hands and a girl tells him to return it, but the man throws it far away. The girl tells him that just needed to say no, and is going to make a face. The another man mentions that he is also very impatient since after all it is a weatherhead. The third man mentions that they will start the mission sooner than expected and that they must clear that whole area. Men press a button on their suit and begin to transform into something else. Ben and Gwen build a very bad tent and tell their grandfather that he is ready, so he gives them a sarcastic look and tells them it's time to make the campfire. Gwen says that she considers it done and that it can not last long. Max says his record is 4 hours, and Ben says his record is 4 milliseconds, so it transforms into Heatblast. Gwen tells him that using that alien does not count, but Heatblast tells him that he counts if he wants to eat his malvabiscos but before he can cook them he loses his strength. Ben complains about the duration of his transformations. Gwen says that Max is almost done with the fire and that he has patience, but Ben interrupts her and tells him that technology has helped him not have to be patient with things. Then he says that the clock maybe only needs new batteries and that it is the perfect time to use his new camper friend, a Swiss multifunctional pocket knife, to fix it. Ben uses the drill in the watch but it starts to make strange sounds, to change from red rolor to watch and then short-circuits while showing the silhouettes of Upgrade, Cannonbolt and of Diamondhead. Gwen asks Ben what that was, but Ben ignores it and both pay attention to Max since he finally managed to light the fire. However, there is a slight gust of wind that turns it off and then a lightning darkens the sky. All the campers run and Ben wonders if his new object will have an umbrella, Gwen says it does not look like a normal rain and the Weatherheads appear. Gust-O launches powerful gusts of wind that send multiple tents flying, Hail-O generates water curtains to scare campers and Shock-O says that mammals and everyone in that place will fear them throughout the universe, while throwing a powerful beam from their hand that knocks down a tree. Ben sees them and says that he will knock them down in several seconds, Gwen takes out her phone and sets her chronometer to tell Ben the time. The Omnitrix shows the silhouettes of Four Arms and of Gray Matter, Ben presses it and transforms into Grey Arms. Gwen asks if that is a new alien or if that is his fault. Grey Arms is surprised and says that it is very rare, reason why it must continue decomposed, but still it will overcome the Weatherheads. Shock-O creates rays, while Gust-O and Hail-O continue to wreak havoc in the camp. Gray Arms approaches them, worse Shock-O attacks him and knocks him down easily. Gwen continued counting the seconds, but Gray Arms tells her to stop counting and help him get up, Gwen does this and Hail-O says that guy delays the factors, Shock-O re-mentions the emotions and Gust-O declares that they will begin phase two of the plan. Max is scared to see Gray Arms, but Ben is quickly untransformed. Max tells him that maybe the clock is in reboot mode and that he is not an expert, but it is better not to use it for the time being. The Tennysons go to get all the campers and a bear to evacuate the place, so Ben uses the sylvan his new friend of the camper to draw the attention of all and so they can evacuate. In the distance, a tower of enormous climate begins to grow, this, is the result of the union of the technology of the three suitcases of the Weatherheads. Gust-O says that soon someone will heed his call and begin his true mission. Hail-O laughs and says he would react like this if he had the excitement of enthusiasm. Ben and Gwen arrive and tell them a joke, but the Weatherheads do not understand anything. Gust-O says that the cosmic cyclone will end with everyone, so they run a metal from their ties and press a button to activate the climate tower. Suddenly, a huge tornado is created and Ben wants to transform, but Gwen tells him that it is better not because his grandfather told him that doing that was not a good idea. Hail-O creates a curtain of water to attack the cousins, but Max arrives with the Rustbucket to defend them and tells them to climb. Ben and Gwen they do it and they leave in the Rustbucket until they get away a little. However, the Weatherheads order the tornado to follow them until they are trapped in their orbit.Ben and Gwen begin to move around the unprotected Rustbucket, while through the window several living beings could be seen dealing with the same, among them you can see Hex. Ben asks his grandfather if he still has to be patient with his watch, Max replies that maybe they were very impatient with his patience, so Ben presses his watch but instead of transforming a green ray comes out of it and says that It's time to be a hero in a very hesitant way, after this, start your transformation. In the transformation you can see parts of Ben's 10 aliens to finish and become Amalgam Ben. Max and Gwen are startled and scared, so Ben asks them if he has something in his nose, because if That's how he does not care much. Gwen says she thinks that alien is not in the lead, and Max uses his rear view mirror to make Ben look and scare. Amalgam Ben leaves the Rustbucket and it costs a lot until it can be stabilized. The Weatherheads jump inside the tornado and prepare to fight, Amalgam Ben makes a joke about having a forecast of blows, so the Weatherheads start to laugh and say they can not keep their emotions controlled.Amalgam Ben tells them not to they laugh and try to attack but the Weatherheads easily avoid it, Shock-O says that the emotions are funny but dangerous and Amalgam Ben tries to attack them once more but fails twice more. When facing down, Shock-O throws an electric shock that hurts Amalgam Ben and turns it until it stops and looks up: all the space was visible and the storm was heading there. Gust-O says that although that has been fun, Ben has already witnessed too much. Hail-O says that despite that, they are not angry about it because they can not experience anger. Shock-O ends the talk by saying that they will end it once and for all. Amalgam Ben says they can not finish it because he has not started yet and he does not understand what his problem is with emotions. Hail-O starts by responding that emotions are inefficient and weak, Shock-O goes on to say that they can not tolerate uncertainty and that they are unpredictable. Ben says that emotions are unpredictable like weather and makes a play on words to confuse them. Shock-O throws a lightning bolt at him and redirects him towards Hail-O with his tadenite arm. Gust-O attacks him with a gust of wind but Ben dodges and goes to where he was to confuse him once again with his puns. Ben continues with his climate humor and causes Gust-O to attack Shock-O.Hail-O tells Gust-O to concentrate, but it resumes that he is the one who must concentrate. Amalgam Ben keeps telling them that after all they are getting emotional and observing the weather tower. The Weatherheads begin to argue, and Shock-O says that he told the Council that Gust-O was very angry for that mission. Ben takes advantage of all this and manages to reach the climate tower and hold on to it. Amalgam Ben and the Weatherheads argue that they are too annoying, and this, the Weatherheads unite their respective elements and launch a powerful attack. Amalgama is removed before receiving the attack, and rather, the attack causes the climate tower to get out of control, causing the concern of the Weatherheads and the joy of Amalgam Ben. The tower begins to get out of control and throws a red beam into the sky that begins to suck everything that was nearby. The Weatherheads begin to be sucked, Gust-O declares that they will see them once again, Hail-O says that they will hear again from the Weatherheads and Shock-O confirms what their classmates said until they are absorbed. Amalgam Ben clings to the tower but it also begins to be sucked, until it is completely gone. Amalgam Ben starts to leave but the weather changes drastically and Ben is saved. The Rustbucket is on some trees, and Amalgam Ben falls on the camper. Max comes out to see if it's okay and Amalgam Ben raises his thumb to say yes and untransforms. Max praises Ben's work and Gwen tells him that she is impressed by his patience since he has not used the watch. Ben tells his cousin to make fun of everything he can, but he has bigger things to think about, Gwen teases once again, and Ben ends up saying that those guys were planning something very big and bad, and he asks itself if the real storm is still to come Major Events *The Weatherheads make their debut. *Grey Arms and Amalgam Ben make their debuts. Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Grey Arms *Amalgam Ben Character Debuts *Weatherheads Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Weatherheads **Gust-O (first appearance) **Hail-O (first appearance) **Shock-O (first appearance) *Hex (cameo) Aliens Used *Heatblast *Grey Arms (first appearance; selected alien was Four Arms) *Amalgam Ben (first appearance) Trivia *This episode aired as the fourth episode in U.S. *This episode is similar to the Original Series episode Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, in both of them Ben causes the Omnitrix to malfunction and the Omnitrix combines the DNA of two or more aliens. **This episode is also similar to the Original Series episode Monster Weather, in both them, the villains are related with the weather and Tom Pugsley took part of the episodes' development. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1